Love that formed in a Graveyard
by AddictedtoShipping
Summary: "I remember the day i met Kori Anders, i remember that warm smile, those kind eyes. Little did i know she was going to be the one i couldn't live without, the one who made me want to try harder, the one i would love for all of my life" Richard Grayson had just lost his family, he wasn't the only one.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it goes let's try and start a saga yay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Teen Titans or anything related to DC Comics. **

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**Gotham Memorial Graveyard 11:00 AM Richard's POV:**

'WHY, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE, WHY WASN'T IT ME!' I thought. **(AN: He's only around 15 years old)**

"Excuse me" A tall man with black hair said I turned and looked at him, it was Bruce Wayne, Gotham's playboy millionaire' I thought.

"Oh hi Mr. Wayne, I heard you paid for all of this, Thank you" I said sadly looking over to my now dead parent's grave, it read 'Forever Flying, Rest in Peace John and Mary Grayson'

"It was no problem, im so sorry for what happened, acciden- I cut him off.

"It was no accident Mr. Wayne I know exactly who did it they came to us before our show and they were the ones who killed them" I said angrily.

"Wait, who came?" He asked kneeling down to my height.

"The Zucco Brothers" I said as a scowl formed.

"Oh I see well I must be going, but once again it was no problem" He said walking away with another man who was rather old and was wearing a butler's suit.

Everyone began to leave but I stayed and sat with them.

**Gotham Memorial Graveyard 3:15 PM Richard's POV:**

I stood up 'I have to go back to the children's home at some time' I thought sighing.

I heard someone crying I walked over to see a young girl with red hair, green tear filled eyes, and the most perfect, flawless tanned skin, I'd ever seen.

"Father, Mother, May you rest in peace" She said sniffling and placing down some pink and red roses, she walked over to the apple tree **(AN: Do they have apple trees in graveyards?) **and stretched for an apple, she couldn't reach it, I began to walk over, she jumped and hit it but it fell.

"Oh no" She said I caught it and held it out for her "Thank you kind stranger" She said I was caught off her voice was beautiful, heck she was beautiful.

**(AN: He's a rather mature 9 year old) **"You're Welcome, im Richard" I said holding my hand out, she shook it.

"Im Koriana" She said smiling a gorgeous smile.

"So are those you're parents Kori?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"Kori?" She asked her eyes showing complete confusion, I smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh it's a nick name, sorry" I said.

She smiled again "Don't be I like it, Kori" She said giggling, then her smile faded "Yes those are my parents" She lowered her head.

"How did they, you... know" I asked curiously.

"Well, if 'You Know' means die, then they died in a plane crash" Kori said as tears began to fill her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug and she cried "its ok" I said trying to comfort her, I had merely just met this girl and seeing her cry was just tearing my heart up slowly.

"Thank you, again" Kori said lifting her head from his chest and wiping her tears.

"No problem" I said smiling to her.

"So how did your parents, uhm… you know" She said playing with her hair.

"Oh, well we were in the circus as they Flying Grayson's, and we'd just came to Gotham, these men came to our tent and threatened if we didn't pay them bad things would happen, and bad things did happen they loosened the wires and my parents both fell" I said lowering my head 'DON'T YOU DARE CRY!' I thought.

Kori tickled me and I began to laugh uncontrollably "Stop it!" I said in between laughs.

"Sorry I just wanted you to smile again" Kori smiled her beautiful smile.

"I love you're smile" I wiped my eyes then they immediately widened realising what I just said.

"Thank you" She said kissing my cheek.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked she nodded; we both stood up and walked on the green grass which glimmered being slightly wet.

"So you were in the circus" Kori said changing the subject.

"Yeah I was…" I said once again losing my smile.

"So can you show me?" Kori asked.

"Sure" I said I walked over to a space and began to do my practice routines.

"Wow, that's amazing" Kori said in awe.

"Thanks I've been doing it since I was around 5" I said.

"Cool" Kori said.

"So where do you live now?" I asked.

"Oh… well I live with my Sister Komi, Brother Ryan and Uncle Galfore, what about you?" Kori asked.

"I live in the children's home" I frowned hating to admit the truth.

"Oh" Kori's tone changed from an average beautiful girl he'd secretly have a crush on behind her back, to a sad and sympathetic girl who gave him nothing but pity. "Im sorry" Kori said.

"It's ok, im sure things will work out" I said lying.

"Things always do" Kori's voice changed again to a supportive tone.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**Gotham Children's Home 6:10 PM Richard's POV:**

"Richard please come out you have a visitor" A carer said knocking his door.

"Who?!" I got off of my bed and stormed over to the door, I yanked his door open, there stood Kori holding a large basket; she placed it down and jumped into a hug with me, I immediately lifted her up, she was surprisingly light and her scent was incredible it filled my lungs with deep pleasure. I smiled and imagined how much longer I could hold her before it became awkward.

"Richard it's great to see you!" Kori she said giggling as she wanted let down.

"You too Kor" I said placing her down.

"I brought you this" She said bending over and picking up the basket, she handed it over to him.

I scanned what was inside the basket it consisted of a small teddy bear, a box of chocolates and a football "Huh?" I said wondering why she was giving me these things.

"I thought you might like it" Kori said, with the look of disappointment upon her face, I cursed myself I can't believe I had just made her feel bad, note to self hit yourself with a door, I placed a finger on her adorable chin I lifted her chin up and looked into her soft green eyes.

"No I do, its nice but why, im not used to getting gifts" I said truthfully, this was honestly the first time I was given a gift my parents never really celebrated holidays like Christmas or birthdays but it was a nice change.

"Oh well I thought we could be best friends read the card" She said with a large smile on her face.

I took the envelope in my hands and opened it slowly, pulling it out of the envelope I smiled as it was bright and colourful it read 'Friends forever' "A little cheesy huh?" I smirked.

Kori giggled "Keep Reading"

I read the rest of the card silently admiring her neat handwriting "Kori c'mere" I said opening my arms wide.

Kori giggled and jumped into my arms I picked her up again as I felt myself practically hypnotized by her alluring scent "So will you be my best friend?" She asked, heck I'm hoping best friends isn't all we'll be, I nodded and said possibly the cheesiest thing I've ever said in my life.

"Forever and Always" I said placing my head on her shoulder softly.

**Gotham Children's Home 10:10 PM Normal POV:**

Richard heard a knock on his door "Huh?" Richard said sitting up in her bed.

"Richard you have someone here to visit you" A carer said with his head hanging through his door.

Richard mumbled and walked over to the door to follow the carer.

"Just through there" The carer said giving him a slight push through the door.

There stood Bruce Wayne "Mr Wayne what are you doing here" Richard asked curiously.

"Im here to adopt you Richard I believe that you would be a great son and I know what it's like to see you're parents die, mines die in front of me too" Bruce said.

"Oh, when are we leaving?" Richard asked frowning.

"Now actually" Bruce said.

"Here is you're things Mr. Grayson" A carer said handing his things.

"Wait I need to go and get something" Richard said running back to his now old room, he lifted the pillow up and took the bear Kori gave him and he took the basket out from under his bed.

"A bear aren't you to old for that?" Bruce asked.

"Well yeah I am but this was given to me by a friend" Richard said "A best friend" Richard muttered under his breath.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**Wayne Manor Jump City 12:30 PM Richard's POV:**

"Welcome to your new home Master Grayson" Bruce's butler said, he was rather average height, he had a full head of black hair and a matching moustache, his suit was ironed and neat, he seemed like the kind of guy who might have a panic attack if he got one crease.

"Please Alfred, call me Richard" I said to him trying to cover up the small chuckle that was building in my throat.

"Ok sir" Alfred said in his oh so polite tone.

I walked into the manor. It was large and was all a cream white colour from top to bottom "Woah this place is huge!" I said in awe.

"Sir I believe that is why it is called a manor" Alfred said in a slight humorous tone.

I chuckled figuring he wasn't the type "I didn't think you'd be one for jokes" I arched an eyebrow and smirked following him.

Alfred smiled opening a door silently. "This is your room sir" Alfred said as I walked in smiling widely.

"DUDE! This place is awesome!" I said excitedly (His room was filled with computers and TV's and all of his things were already packed inside)

"Well I'll let you settle in and I'll see you later" Alfred said exiting the room.

"Thanks Al" I said throwing myself onto the bed like a ragdoll.

I moaned and sighed as the bright bubbly red head came to mind, I smiled and bit my lip, she was perfect, attractive, lively, smart and overall just amazing. "If we ever meet again…" I muttered dozing off.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**The Next Day Children's Home Gotham City 11:00 AM Kori's POV: **

Kori walked through the doors of the Children's home "Hi is Richard here?" I asked the carer, I was excited to see him again.

"Dear I'm sorry he left last night he was in the process of being adopted but only found out last night" The carer said as my smile faded, I looked down sadly then realized he would be better now I couldn't just be selfish about the fact he was gone.

"Oh I see, well thank you anyways" I said walking out the door.

'I can't believe he moved' I thought, I kicked a rock with my pink sneakers off of the sidewalk onto the road it hit someone's tyre

"Koriana, please get in" A tall man with long hair, a long red beard, he had the same tone of skin as Kori, green eyes and on his left eye he had a scar and he was blind in that eye.

"Yes Uncle Galfore" Kori said opening the back car door.

"Did you see you're friend?" Galfore said and then he noticed her frown "What is wrong my dear" Galfore asked kindly.

"Oh it's nothing Galfore" Kori sighed "It's just, my friend moved away and I didn't get to say goodbye" Kori said sadly.

"Oh dear" Galfore said sighing "It'll be ok im sure he would have wanted to" Galfore said.

_**SKA3RRG-**_

**One Month Later Gotham City Academy 8:50 AM Normal POV:**

"Hello Richard I am you're Principal and I would like to welcome you to Gotham Academy, now I am going to warn you I don't take any nonsense or misbehaviour" The Principal said.

"Yes sir" Richard said.

"Now I will take you to you're registration class" The Principal said as he walked out with Richard following behind.

The Principal knocked on a classroom door and opened it "Hello Mrs. Carmine, here we have our newest pupil Richard Grayson" The Principal said.

"Oh I see, welcome to Gotham Academy, please go and sit in that seat over there" Mrs. Carmine said pointing to a seat at the back of the classroom.

"Thank you" Richard said walking over and sitting down in the seat.

The door slammed open "Mrs. Carmine im so sorry im late my bike's chain broke and I had to run with it here to school and it was just a huge mess" Kori said panting heavily, she was wearing a bright blue outfit covered in some oil on her shirt, as well as her fingers.

"Kori?" Richard asked under his breath.

"It's ok dear this is you're only time you've been late please go and take a seat next to our new pupil" Mrs. Carmine said pointing over to Richard's direction.

Kori walked up to her seat and saw Richard; she ran to him and grabbed him into a huge hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here I go again hope you all liked the first chapter here's the second. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titans or DC Comics.**

**SKA3RRG-**

**Gotham City Academy 8:52 AM Richard's POV:**

"Kori?" I asked unsure, my mind must be playing games on me.

She merely nodded hugging me tighter "Yes friend it is me" Her voice was beyond happy from what I could understand.

I heard a few people snicker behind us, I turned and gave them an ice cold glare, I couldn't let her go, I mean it seemed weird, we had only knew each other for a matter of days but it had felt like I had known her for a lifetime.

"Hey Kor? Gonna introduce us to you're new boyfriend?" The tallest of the snickering group asked, he was muscular, had dark brown eyes and dark toned skin.

Kori pulled out and looked at them blushing deeply, I found it adorable, her eyes were widened and they shimmered in the sunlight, I gave her a dazed look ignoring all of the people behind us.

The girl sitting next to the tall guy laughed at my face, I stopped staring and turned to look at them all.

"Uhm Kori mind introducing us" The female asked her voice was teasing but Kori didn't exactly understand.

"Well Karen, this is Richard we uhm met last week at my parents uh" I could tell she was struggling to say how we met; I placed my hand on her lap and nodded reassuringly.

Her friends all laughed and smiled at my gesture, Kori turned her head and smiled at me dazzlingly, I bit my bottom lip softly as she looked back over to her friends.

"Well me and Richard met at my parent's grave, uhm he had lost loved ones also so we bonded and well I made him my best friend" I melted at every word she said, I was sad about my parent's death but her soothing voice made it feel almost natural.

"Well that's too cute I can't believe our little Kori got herself a boyfriend!" The girl known as Karen teased with a wide smile on her face, I couldn't help but enjoy the way Kori reacted to this her cheeks became red and her pupils dilate, it was beyond adorable.

I bit my lip ten times harder, she made me go crazy "She is not my Girlfriend" I said hoping they would drop the subject, I saw the look upon her face, her smile faded and her eyelids lowered slightly.

"Sure, Richard was it? Let's just say you would be lucky to get such an amazing girl, she is totally awesome" A small boy with green hair piped up, He looked rather comical to me, he seemed like a goofy little dude, he wasn't muscular but he was really small, he was really skinny and had a smirk on his face.

"Well im not saying she isn't awesome, I think she's beyond awesome, I just said that she isn't my girlfriend" Yet. I gave her a lopsided smile and I saw her mood lighten in an instant.

A small girl who sat at the same table as the others looked up from her book with a very small smile "So Kori, are you going to introduce the rest of us?" She asked raising her eyebrow at my smile.

Kori giggled and went to hit herself in the forehead feeling stupid, it was like a reflex, I placed my hand on her forehead and her hand hit off of it without affecting her, I could feel the awkwardness in the air, but something made me protect her from any harm, even from herself.

She looked up at my hand as I removed it slowly, her cheeks flushed and I bit my lip once again, she was too adorable for me to handle I bet she thought I was a freak.

"I…uhm yeah thi… this is Karen" Her finger pointed to the girl with the buns at each side of her head, she gave me a wide smile and waved "Hey"

"Hi" I felt it was important to say hi back even though I really didn't want to.

"This is Victor" Her finger darted over to the tall guy with his arm around Karen's shoulders; no doubt those two were a couple.

"Sup dude" He held a fist out, I bumped it with my fist.

"Sup" Did I just say 'sup' Okay that's a new one.

"Garfield or Gar" The green haired boy smiled.

"Heyyyy!" He was filled with excitement for sure.

"Hey" I muttered.

"And lastly that's Rachel" Her finger stopping at the smaller girl with the hood hiding her eyes.

"Hi." Her voice was cold but I could tell she didn't mean to be like that.

I gave her a small wave then my attention went straight back to the young beauty beside me, I placed my elbow on the desk and my cheek on my palm.

The bell went off and everyone began to exit the classroom, I felt myself be pulled back by a strong force, I looked around and it was Victor "Okay so tell me how much you really like Kori, I won't tell" His forwardness was funny.

"I like her, as a friend" I was so lying but the last thing I wanted was an awkward friendship with her, or worse no friendship with her at all.

"Kay, that's all good but im warning you if you two do anything about this quote on quote only friendship, don't break her heart, she's the most innocent joyful little chick I know and if she gets hurt, believe me you will too" I could tell the threat was serious but it wasn't supposed to be personal it was just him caring about his friend.

"Don't worry man" Was all I could say without giving away that I did like her.

I looked at my schedule and I had English first, I frowned as I walked down the hallways, their Kori stood pressed against her locker, there was a tall boy, about my height with his arm above her.

"Come on Kori, we both know you like me" Those words made me wish to obliterate him right on the spot.

"Xavier, you're a nice guy but I am not interested in you're offer of a date" I smiled softly as I neared them but then put a serious face on.

"Hey Kor, coming to English?" I knew she was grateful as she slipped out of his way and to my side; I placed my arm around her waist hoping it would send a message to the guy.

I looked over to her and smiled, her cheeks were red and her eyes were closed as she walked with a warm smile on her face, I leaned over to her ear "Maybe this will set that guy straight" Well that was one of the reasons, the other was because I found myself desperate to hold onto her in my arms, it certainly was all and more than what I expected or wanted it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titan's or DC Comics.**

**SKA3RRG-**

**Gotham City Academy 9:45 AM Normal POV:**

I let Kori out of my arm as we approached the classroom and out of sight of that guy, just the way he was around her made me mad, I hated that he was so calm about it, Kori was like a goddess she was beautiful and everything I could ever dream of so why did this guy get to flirt around her, he should just be happy that she even gave him the time of day never mind a date, my blood boiling was interrupted by Kori open the door in front of us.

"Ah there's our new student, Kori I'm guessing you were showing him around" A tall teacher looked down to us and smiled pointing to two seats at the back of the class; I smiled widely on the inside.

We walked to the back of the class; I pulled her chair out "Take a seat" I whispered in her ear, she sat down and I shoved it back under the desk and took a seat next to her, I smiled at her as the teacher began to talk, she took out a notepad and a colourful pen out as she began to scribble down some notes, even her scribbles were neat, she would bite on her head as she thought, then I saw her cheeks flush as she noticed my stare on her.

She must of thought I was a freak, then I just realized I had to finish the work I had in five minutes, I was halfway finished but I paused and let out a sigh not knowing the answer, Kori must have noticed this, she turned her paper to the side for me to see, I smiled and finished with around 30 seconds to spare.

"Thanks Kor" My butt was totally grateful for her help, I wasn't sure just how strict these people were.

She smiled her eye catching smile at me and I bit my lip softly "Friend it is not trouble, I believe that makes us even, you got me out of Xavier's grasp, so I think getting you out of the teachers was the best I could do to make us even" Her voice was soft and delicate yet so beautiful and sweet.

"I guess we are even but I still think you owe me a little bit more than a detention" I joked smirking softly.

Her cheeks flushed as she realized how close our faces were, I leaned a little closer as did she then the bell went off and she gasped softly as it gave her a fright, we both pulled away clearing our things into our bags heading for our next class which if memory serves right was modern languages.

I silently cursed the bell as we both walked to the modern languages unit, she had such an elegant way of walking, her footwork, her straight posture it was almost like she was royalty and it wouldn't surprise me if she was though.

We went inside of the classroom and sat down "Bonjour classe, aujourd'hui nous allons en apprendre davantage sur notre travail français Kori voulez-vous venir ici et de lire à partir de cette feuille pour moi?" It was obvious we were learning about French today, Kori got up and walked over to the front of the class and took the sheet from the teachers hands politely, she held it in her hands.

"Mon Cher Monsieur, Je suis heureux de vous assurer que votre anxiété est sans raison. Flemming seront confinés sur le canapé pendant trois ou quatre semaines, et devra être prudent dans un premier temps comment il utilise sa jambe. Une fracture de ce type est toujours une affaire ennuyeuse. Heureusement, l'os a été très habilement fixé par le chirurgien qui se trouva être dans la pharmacie où Flemming a été introduit après sa chute, et je crains aucun inconvénient permanente de l'accident. Flemming fait parfaitement bien physiquement, mais je dois avouer que l'état irritable et morbide de l'esprit dans lequel il est tombé me cause beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il est le dernier homme au monde qui doit se casser la jambe. Vous savez comment impétueux notre ami est ordinairement, quelle âme de l'agitation et de l'énergie, sans se contenter à moins qu'il ne se précipite sur un objet, comme un taureau sportive à un châle rouge, mais aimable avec cela. Il n'est plus aimable. Son tempérament est devenu quelque chose d'effrayant. Mlle Fanny Flemming est venu de Newport, où la famille restent pour l'été, de le soigner, mais il lui expédia le lendemain matin en larmes. Il dispose d'un ensemble complet d'œuvres de Balzac, vingt-sept volumes, entassés près de son lit, à jeter à chaque fois que Watkins exemplaire serviteur apparaît avec ses repas. Hier, j'ai très innocemment porté Flemming un petit panier de citrons. Vous savez, c'était une bande de lemonpeel sur la margelle qui a causé malheur de notre ami. Eh bien, il est pas plus tôt mis les yeux sur ces citrons qu'il est tombé dans une telle rage que je ne peux pas décrire adéquatement. Ce n'est là qu'un des humeurs, et le moins pénible. D'autres fois il est assis, la tête basse en ce qui concerne sa jambe éclatée, silencieux, sombre, désespéré. Lorsque cette forme est sur lui - et il dure parfois toute la journée - rien ne peut distraire sa mélancolie. Il refuse de manger, ne pas lire les journaux, les livres, à l'exception de projectiles pour Watkins, n'ont pas de charmes pour lui. Son état est vraiment pitoyable."

I sat the whole time understanding every word she said being fluent in many languages came in handy a lot of the time, I admired her French accent it was so adorable, so cute and so perfect all at once, I clapped softly at her she gave me a smile as she handed the teachers sheet of paper back.

She came and sat down beside me and I smiled "You have such an amazing voice" I didn't think before I said it and hid my face.

The bell went off again saving me just in time; I exited the room trying to hide the awkwardness I felt, I waited for her nonetheless not knowing much about the school.

She came out of the classroom still blushing, she leaned up to my face and kissed my cheek. "I…I wish t…to than…thank you…" My eyes widened and I looked at her in disbelief, I for the first time ever blushed as I rubbed it with my two fingers softly.

"Why are you saying thank you? I think it should be the other way around" I had no clue why she was thankful but I wasn't going to object about the kiss.

"Well you have been my best friend, helped me with my Xavier issue and complimented me along the way, where I am originally from a kiss to the cheek marks great honour and respect for another, that is all what I think of you" Her words made me smile, I never knew I could feel so special because of someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, thanks for the reviews, I'll thank at the end :) HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING BTW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titan's or DC Comics**

**SKA3RRG-**

**Gotham City Academy 10:25 AM Kori's POV:**

Okay, so where do I begin oh yeah, I met a boy at a graveyard. Became his best friend, fell for him and recently kissed his cheek! And by recently I mean literally two minutes ago, I have never been the girl to just kiss some guy, then again he isn't just some guy, he is my best friend… who now is probably freaked out by my bold action, note to self, hit myself with a crane later.

But I just couldn't help it, one he's so adorable, two he was being nothing but nice to me and three I genuinely thought I would never have seen him ever again, I felt nothing but depression when I came back here, sure Komi my sister made fun of me, she obviously didn't mean it but it still stung a little I get she has a reputation being the captain of the cheerleading squad and all but she could at least try and be a little kinder to me sometimes. Then my younger brother Ryan was being supportive, he was extremely sweet for a brother, not once have I ever been remotely mad at him, he did have a reputation too, he's two years younger than me but he's the soccer star of this high school, it really sucks being the only one in our family who doesn't bring trophy's in every few weeks but I know my parents loved me, I used to sing for them sometimes, they said my voice was soothing of course I didn't believe them but it felt nice to know that they all cared for me, sometimes that was all I needed a little TLC.. As these hum- I mean people say, tender loving care.

I looked over to Richard; he had those pale blue eyes that would make any girl melt on the spot. It happened enough to me, there was so many more feelings than friendship that I felt towards him but if anyone asks me I'll deny it, I have no clue if he'd deny it or just straight up laugh at me for being so foolish and dumb but hey girls just wouldn't be girls without our secret crushes.

He caught me staring at him and it sent me into an immediate blush, the pinkness spread across my face in an instant, I turned slightly trying to hide it but could tell I was failing because of the chuckling I heard, I knew he must have found it funny I was naturally an idiot sometimes.

He looked over to me and smiled lifting me onto his back, I gasped at first then quickly held on giggling he looked up to me with a smirk "So tell me where do you go at this break?" He asked softly his hands on my legs.

I smiled staring at him, I looked at his lips and mentally begged him to kiss me.

I shook my head softly and giggled "Well, me and the others all meet at the bleachers in the football field, its sort of our way of getting away from all of these irritating and persistent guys" I giggled softly as he had placed his head backwards, looking up to me, it made me blush softly, I couldn't help but place my hands onto his face giggling.

He smiled and winked softly at me giving me is charming smile, he chuckled noticing my blush deepen and he moved his head back beginning to walk to the football field.

**Gotham City Academy Football Field 10:35 AM Richard's POV:**

I walked all the way out of the school chuckling, Kori was so small and adorable I could hear her giggles as I began to throw her up slightly, I chuckled as she landed back down I chuckled louder as she blushed deeply, I smiled and walked over to the large bleachers, climbing onto the first few steps of the bleachers, I spotted Kori's friends and headed towards them, I could hear their laughs and sniggers as we got over to them, I placed Kori down onto the bench smiling as I sat next to her.

"So lovebirds, made out yet or can we trust you not to if we turn away for a few seconds" Karen said breaking the uncomfortable silence humorously.

I could see that pink tone creeping onto Kori's cheeks and chuckled to myself I didn't blush really, I shrugged "Depends" I was unsure if my sarcasm would have been taken as sarcasm or seriously, I was kind of hoping they took it either way, one be grossed and stop annoying them or two laugh at his joke and get a better look at Kori's adorable little face blushing.

As predicted they all laughed with the exception of Garfield, he just made puking noises and of course Kori hung her head attempting to hide the blushes that attacked her cheeks.

Rachel was still covered by her hood as she read a book, it looked huge and I was rather intimidated by the size if I was being truthful.

"Wow Rachel, nice little book ya got there" I could tell she didn't find it funny as I did but she shrugged it off, I could hear Gar snigger and she slapped the back of his head making me snort, it was embarrassing as Kori looked at me giggling.

I grinned softly as Gar gave me a small glare; I looked over to Vic and Karen and made a puking noise in my mind as the two of them were playing an old fashioned game of tonsil tennis.

Kori followed my gaze and she giggled loudly as she saw them kissing, I couldn't help but feel my heart beat at a faster pace, thinking she must be one of those girls who have been waiting for her first kiss, I smiled widely at the thought of me kissing her.

She looked back at me with my dazed look and giggled making me feel embarrassed once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I am just posting as much as I can but, I probably will be posting more since its now the weekend I should be posting much more, but during the weekdays I will try my hardest to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans or DC Comics **

**SKA3RRG-**

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor 6:45 PM Richard's POV:**

Eventually my first day at school was over, I had many, many boring classes, I wasn't someone who didn't like school but if my body and brain wasn't constantly active things just aren't as fun for me and I completely zone out.

Then again, I have many reasons to enjoy school nowadays, Kori and her friends, easier classes and the girls dig me, I even have a date tonight around 7:30 so I decided to take a shower.

When I came out of the shower I dried my hair and spiked the front of my bangs up into a side sweep, leaving the rest of my hair normal as I walked to my closet to grab my shirt and pants, I slid them onto my body and smiled walking past the mirror, dang did I look good?

I walked through the halls of the manor and slid down the long stair banister landing on the ground I walked over to the garage doors, grabbing the keys to Bruce's many cars, I walked into the garage and clicked the button as one of the cars that was stored made a beeping noise and its lights flashed, I walked over and hopped inside the door sitting inside the main drivers seat, I shoved the keys into the engine and turned them making the car start up.

Once I got out of the main gates of the manor, I drove into the city making my way to the pizza parlour to meet my date, her name was Casey I didn't know much about her but she was pretty and wanted a date, I'd be rude not to accept her offer its merely human respect.

**Gotham City, Pizza Parlour 7:25 PM Richard's POV:**

I got inside the pizza parlour and spotted Casey, I walked over and sat down at the booth she was at she was dressed in very little clothing to say the least, I would be lying if I said it wasn't slightly attractive, but im not sure why but it just didn't appeal to me very much, but I ignored it, she smiled at me widely showing all of her teeth, which was kind of scary, it reminded me of that man they saw on the news.

We talked for a little while but to be honest, she was really boring me, I felt not fascinated at all by her.

**Gotham City, Pizza Parlour 7:35 PM Kori's POV:**

Me and Karen were just shopping at her parents store Beessentials **(AN: Not original name, i don't know who made it up but all respect goes to them) **Karen always took me there when we were bored, her parents always tried to give me free things, but I never accepted them, I always paid for my things, Karen just looked like she was a thief, she'd walk in and scan what she wanted herself and just walk out. Its funny when we first went together one of the new guards tackled her and it took him around five hours to let us go.

We walked into the doors of the pizza parlour and a boy came over to us, taking us to an empty booth, as I walked behind Karen I saw a familiar face, Richard? I wasn't sure who he was sitting with but they looked a little bit more than friendly.

We walked past them not looking, I could tell Karen was about to say something before I moved her out of the way to continue walking forwards, we sat down at the booth behind them, me sitting at the side where Richard could see me directly, I sighed softly and decided not to look, I picked up a menu and scanned it with my eyes, Karen did the same trying to convince me for her to go and talk to him, I ignored the noises coming from they're table mainly because I was beyond jealous, I knew he was going to be with someone else but I didn't think it'd be the first day of school, sighing as we ordered our food I glanced at Richard, our eyes clashed for a matter of seconds, I looked away as soon as I saw his facial expression change.

"Okay tell me he isn't here with another girl..." Karen finally spoke up feeling a surge of attitude charge through her system.

I placed my hand on her arm "Don't say anything and be quiet, they might hear us" I was worried in case they already did.

The man came over with our pizzas and placed them down "There you go two mini pepperoni pizzas and one cola and one lemonade" I smiled softly and thanked him as did Karen.

"So tell me, what are two hotties like yourselves doing here?" His question made my eyes widen as I looked over to Karen, I could tell she felt the same way as I did.

Looking up to him I could see his position was changed from standing straight the being leaned over our table. "Sorry, im taken" Karen said getting herself out of the situation, then his eyes directly turned to face me, he was rather tanned with dark brown eyes and had a blonde skater style haircut, he was rather attractive but he just didn't seem like the person I would consider as a date material, I didn't have a specific type but I just knew he wasn't it.

I felt myself tense up as his eyes locked with mines; he picked my hand up and kissed it softly making my cheeks turn red. "So tell me cutie, what's you're name" My eyes softened as he reminded me of Xavier.

"M…m..my..na..name.. it its…Kori" I could tell my stutter was beginning once again, he chuckled at me making my confidence lower, he began to lean into my face as I pushed myself away from the table and his grasp.

"Well that's a nice na- I gasped softly as he fell to the floor there behind him stood Richard with a slightly frustrated look upon his pale face.

"Richard! What are you doing?!" I said in a mix of shock and terror, I could see that he regretted what he had just done mainly because he stepped back slightly then walked straight outside.

"I'll be right back" I muttered silently to Karen before slipping outside of the booth and jogging over to the door following him outside. "Richard!" I shouted gently, he ignored it and continued walking "Richard John Grayson stop at once!" I yelled losing my patience; he then stopped walking and pressed his head against a wall not looking me in the eye.

"Richar..richard.. What happened back there..?" I asked gently placing my hand onto his shoulder delicately.

Richard looked me in the eyes "I..i..im sorry Kori.. I just thought he was annoying you, it made me mad. I tried to stop but I couldn't help it.. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't annoying you…" His voice was strong and powerful but I could hear that slight crack at the end of his sentence.

"Richard, im a big girl I can handle myself" I said folding my arms; it was annoying when people treated me like some little girl who had no way of protecting herself… The warlords of Okaara would be ashamed of me right now… trained to be a warrior my butt.

Richard looked at me with his eyes slightly saddened, he looked down and then looked back up "I know Kori, I just really want you to be safe…" He said clenching his fists slamming his right hand into the wall, making it crack slightly.

I was surprised when he punched the wall and I fell back slightly onto my butt muttering a small curse in my native language. "X'hal…" I said rubbing my hands softly.

Richard looked down at me with a slight look of confusion and concern; he leaned down and lifted me up like a child by the waist as he walked back into the restaurant. "What did you say before?" Richard asked opening the door still carrying me; I blushed ever so softly and looked down with my bangs falling over my forehead.

"Nothing… I just said ouch…" I said hoping he would buy it; he gave me a small nod of agreement.

"Richard! Like what are you doing carrying that nerdo...?!" Richard's date spoke up; I wriggled my way out of his arms placing my feet onto the ground walking back to Karen.

Karen at this point had gotten out of her seat and was placing her hand on her left ear taking her earring off "What did you just call her? Kori hold my earrings!" Karen yelled taking her other earring off and handing them to me, she then charged at the girl, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back to our booth as she began to say words that even my mind found painful to think about "Karen sit down!" I said frustrated pushing her inside the booth and sitting beside her so she couldn't get out.

Richard's date had scurried out of the door with Richard following behind her like a lost puppy trying to convince her to stay, I gave Karen a small glare for causing a scene but she stood down pouting like a child, I giggled gently handing her a slice of the pizza she ordered "Here" I said reassuringly flicking her nose softly.

Karen gave me a smile tearing a piece of the pizza off and chewing on it like an animal "I swear if I see that girl again im going to make sure she understands who the nerdo is.." Karen said in-between munches on her pizza.

I gave her a small smile and shrugged "So what, who cares what that barbie says?" I said giggling gently, Karen giggled along with me and nodded.

Soon after we left and went home, it was pretty late so I just got changed into my pyjamas and collapsed inside my bed falling into a deep sleep with one boy in particular…

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, recently I've been pretty sick so I didn't have much time to update but im hoping to at least get a Christmas chapter up before Christmas, or possibly Christmas eve. Anyways thank you for reading, stop on by soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I realise it's been a long time since I've last updated this story but I've been trying to be more disciplined, anyways here's the new chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans or DC Comics **

**-SKA3RRG-**

**Wayne Manor 7:45 AM Richard's POV:**

I yawned gently as my eyes adjusted to the sharp, bold light glaring through my window "Master Richard, Master Bruce will be having a guest over for breakfast this morning, a Miss Kyle. He expects you to be on your best behaviour" Alfred said in his posh accent.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said in a sarcastic tone, climbing out of the enormous bed I was gifted with.

Once I left the bathroom I made my way over to my closet and pulled out a light blue shirt, sliding it over my pale skinned chest. Then I yanked on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and pulling on some socks, running over to the bedroom door. I slipped into the corridor and made my way down the large staircase, I slid down the banister before hopping off and landing on the white marble floor.

"Ah there he is, Richard come and meet Selina Kyle…my as you say girlfriend" Bruce said ushering me over to the kitchen table to see a young woman, who looked no older than 20 years old. Her hair was a short black pixie cut, with pale skin and emerald green eyes which reminded me of someone in particular. And she wore a tight red dress which flowed down to her knees.

"Hello there, aren't you just precious?" Selina said walking over and pinching my cheeks.

I wiggled out her strong gasp and rubbed my cheeks frowning "Hey, I'm not a child!" I said sliding along the floor and grabbing an apple from the glass bowl on the countertop. "Nice to meet you Miss Kyle, but I've got school to get to" I said running out of the kitchen and into the large garage, taking one of the car keys off of the wooden hook that was placed on the wall. I clicked the car open and hopped inside the car, driving out of the front entrance into the bright sunlight.

**Anders Home 8:05 AM Normal POV: **

Kori leaped down the last few steps of her staircase and landed gracefully in a crouch "Good Morning Galfore!" She exclaimed excitedly, before leaping onto the stool that sat near the kitchen countertop. She wore a black sports bra that stopped above her stomach with a light purple hoodie that cut off at the same area by her chest. A pair of black short shorts which showed off her long, tanned legs. And she completed the look with a pair of knee high white socks and a pair of black sneakers.

"Good morning Koriana, how was your sleep?" Galfore asked flipping a pancake onto a plate that sat before her.

"My sleep was most pleasant, how was yours?" Kori asked slicing threw her pancake and taking a bite from it hungrily.

"I enjoyed my slumber very much, but I have to admit I was rather excited for our training session today?" Galfore said flipping another pancake. "One moment dear," Galfore said walking over to the staircase "Ryan, Komira. Your breakfast has been prepared" Galfore bellowed.

"I'm guessing they have slept in once again?" Kori asked letting out a gentle giggle.

"You have guessed correctly my little star" Galfore said walking back over to the kitchen and dishing out the rest of the pancakes.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up…" Ryan said stepping off the stairs. He wore a black tank top which showed off his muscles, a pair of knee length shorts and black and white sneakers.

"Ryand'r! Good morning!" Kori said running over and capturing her older brother in a tight hug.

"Kori its Ryan, remember we cannot slip up by using our Tameranian names it is a large risk. But good morning little sister" Ryan said hugging Kori before slipping by to eat his pancake hungrily.

"I'm coming down the stairs, Koriana I swear to god if you try to hug me I'll roast you alive" Komi said walking down the staircase lazily. She had a dark pink tank top, a pair of black short shorts and a pair of white knee length sneakers.

"Aw Koman- Komi you are such a buzz kill" Kori corrected herself while faking a pout.

"I'll be a buzz kill as long as I don't have to put up with your hugs" Komi said picking up a pancake and chewing on it.

Kori smiled lightly "Well I'm going out to recharge, please inform me when we're leaving" Kori said pulling her hair into a long ponytail, leaving her bangs to sweep to the side.

Kori ran out of the front door and stepped onto the fresh green grass that lay in front of Kori's regularly sized home; she hopped onto the centre of the grass and tossed her hoodie aside. "Okay Koriand'r…just keep yourself controlled" Kori spoke to herself stretching her body as a warm up. She lifted her leg from behind her back placing it on her shoulder, where she balanced it for a few moments before letting it fall back down to the ground. She continued her stretches by lying on her stomach and bending her back so her legs could reach her head.

"Kori? Kori is that you?" Kori gasped lightly dropping her legs and turning her head to see Richard standing across from her.

"Richard? Hello! I…was just stretching…" Kori said lowering her voice shyly.

Richard smiled and stepped over to crouch down beside her "You need a ride to school?" He asked her kindly, Kori smiled lightly about to accept until she remembered what she had planned.

"Unfortunately I cannot accept your kind offer…I have a family trip planned for today, but if anyone asks I am feeling most unwell" Kori said giggling softly.

"Is that your way of saying that you're ditching?" Richard asked chuckling.

"Ditching? I do not believe I am providing anyone with a ditch today" Kori said naively with a blink of her eyes.

Richard smiled "No, ditching is a slang word used when someone isn't at school but isn't sick" Richard explained kindly.

"Oh, uhm I believe I may doing this ditch 'ing'" Kori said pushing her hair behind her ear, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a hair clip to hold it in place.

"Well, it sucks that you can't come in today…I'm going to be so bored without you there" Richard said dropping his smile at the thought.

"Apologies Richard, I promise that I shall be attending school tomorrow" Kori said feeling guilty for making him feel disappointed.

"Don't worry about it, hey what time do you get back?" Richard asked.

"I return at 6 o'clock, why do you ask?" Kori responded with a curious look on her face.

"Well, I'm taking you out for some ice cream when you get back. That way we can hang out for a little bit" Richard said making Kori giggle and nod her head agreeing to the idea.

"That would be most pleasa-

"Kori get your ass in the ca- Oh hello there" Kori groaned at the sound of her sister walking across to them "And who's this?" Komi asked smiling at her sister's embarrassment.

"I'm Richard, nice to meet you" Richard said introducing his self.

"Wait a sec…I know you. You're the ward of Bruce Wayne right? Jeez Kori mind finding me a rich friend to go shopping with" Komi said earning a punch on her shoulder from her little sister.

"Komi it was lovely to see you, now leave…" Kori said standing up and grabbing her hoodie.

"Aren't you such a delight?" Komi said running back inside.

"I apologise for my sister's behaviour, she is as you say a weirdo…" Kori said feeling odd using such strange language.

"It's okay, she seems okay" Richard said chuckling lightly.

"Believe me, she may seem it but sharing a room of slumber as children has proved me otherwise" Kori muttered shaking her head.

"Hey Kor, you ready to go?" Ryan asked jogging over to Galfore's car.

"Yes, just one moment!" Kori shouted over, she hugged Richard quickly and he hugged back tightly.

"I'll see you later, say 6:30?" Richard said grinning at the beautiful scent that filled his nostrils.

"That sounds wonderful, I shall see you later Richard. Have fun at school and please inform our friends that I said hello" Kori said running over to the car and hopping into the convertible gracefully. Richard copied her action, hopping inside his car, starting the engine up. Galfore revved up the car, reversing out of the driveway and turning left heading out of town. As they passed Richard, Kori gave him a friendly wave with her hair being swept to the side by the wind.

**Gotham City Academy 2:12 PM Richard's POV: **

Man, I hate this…I sound extremely clingy, but Kori is literally the only way I manage to make it through these damn classes. The teachers are driving me insane, I seriously wonder why they're teaching me these things, I'm never going to need half of it.

"Mr. Grayson, please pay attention in my class!" The teacher yelled at me loudly, making my eyes tighten at the loudness. I rolled my eyes and continued staring at the board at the front of the classroom whilst ignoring that Kitten Moth who insisted on annoying me for a date. Yeah right…

"Yo dude mind explaining why you're in such a crap mood?" Vic asked, he sat beside me in this class and as much as he was awesome he just wasn't Kori.

"I'm not, just so damn bored" I replied in a low tone attempting not to draw the teacher's attention.

"Lemme guess, since Lil Red's off doing her family trip thing you're annoyed that you can't stare at her all day" Vic said making me chuckle, he could honestly be a mind reader for all I knew. His accuracy at what I was feeling was pretty god damn terrifying.

"Dude, you need to quit reading my mind" I said chuckling again.

"No offense dude, but even Gar noticed the googly eyes you give her. It's a good thing that's she's completely oblivious to the fact that you like her" Vic said smirking widely.

I rolled my eyes at him "She's beyond smart, I'm pretty sure she completely understands how I feel about her."

"Well, then why is it my little bumblebee said she saw you out with some other chick a few nights ago" Vic stated making me look down at the table for a short moment.

"Well, she was pretty hot too, but you know just not as hot as Kori" I said lamely.

"Dude please never refer to my Lil Red as 'hot' ever again…I could never think that way about her" Vic said shivering at the thought.

"You got it" I said hopping off my chair and exiting the class as the bell echoed all around the school. Man I can't wait until 6:30.

**Unknown Location 3:12 PM Normal POV:**

"Koriana, please remember that to defy gravity we must feel endless joy" Galfore informed Kori who pouted.

"Uncle Galfore, I do not believe that I am able to do it..." Kori said sadly looking up to her siblings who were able to absorb the ultraviolet energy in order to obtain the first step to flight.

"C'mon Kor, I know you can do it. Just remember be like a star, float up and show everyone your colours" Ryan said in hopes to boost her confidence.

Kori took a deep breath and began to think of her favourite things, she could see rainbows, stars and the sun appearing in her mind. Sadly none of them worked, she bit on her lower lip feeling tears fill her eyes. She could still remember the days where her parents would try and teach her how to fly, but ever since the "accident" that killed them she just couldn't imagine a world without them. It made her sad and…angry.

Kori's body began to let out a luminous glow, her hair set aflame and her eyes began to glow a fierce green "Koriana, calm down!" Galfore yelled out seeing her hands light up with large amounts of green solar energy.

She simply couldn't understand what was happening, the only time she'd ever felt this angry were in her olden days with the…the citadel. They were monsters who enforced all Tameranians as slaves and gave them the solar energy they harnessed these days. Kori then saw Richard's face float through her mind, she could see his warm and charming smile and it made her cheeks feel like they were about to explode.

Kori's hair had extinguished and her eyes had reverted back to normal as she began to float in the air unsteadily, it wasn't as prepared or strong as her brother and sister's but this was the first time she'd ever felt that she could do anything she wanted to do. "Way to go Kori!" Ryan yelled flying over and floating around his little sister with a wide grin on his face.

"I am doing it!" Kori exclaimed excitedly feeling the wind blow her hair backwards.

"Congratulations baby sister" Komi said also flying over to Kori, enveloping her in a gentle hug.

Kori, Ryan, Komi and Galfore spent the next couple of hours practicing the weapon wielding that they used on their home planet of Tameran. Kori was ecstatic that she had finally managed to float; it had been her main goal since she was 7 but now she felt like she could fly as well as Superman.

Little did they know that they were being monitored by a certain group of heroes.

_**Thank you guys for reading and I really hoped that you all enjoyed, please leave a review and I'll see ya next time folks. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, it really rocks to be back in the mood to write these chapters again. I seriously began to think I may have stopped shipping RobxStar but now I've found it once again and I'm determined the finish this story. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans or DC Comics **

**-SKA3RRG-**

**Anders Home 6:00 PM Normal POV: **

"Well, I've got to say I think that you've caught up with your brother and sister my little star" Galfore said making Kori gleam with happiness.

"That is most magnificent Uncle Galfore!" Kori said floating off of the floor for a short moment.

"Just remember dear, we've got to keep our emotions under control. Your flight is controlled by the amount of joy you feel, so try and keep calm. Plus your solar energy can be produced if you let yourself feel too much anger and we must remember if we wish to use our strength we have to feel boundless confidence my little star" Galfore explained to Kori, who kept a focus on his words not wishing to be exposed for what she truly was in public.

"I understand Uncle Galfore, I promise to you that I shall keep my emotions under control" Kori said rubbing her arm gently.

"I know you will my little star." Galfore said leaning over and kissing her forehead father like.

"I must hurry, I have a friend coming over and I am most under-dressed" Kori said running over to her staircase and practically leaping up them to enter her bedroom.

Kori's bedroom was painted a bright purple to remind herself of her Tameranian roots, the people of Tameran were all fond of the colour hence the reason it was her native colour. Her bed was an odd shape to others but Kori found that her circle shaped bed was perfect and she had many stickers on her walls of unicorns, rainbows and stars. Her favourite part of the room was the stars that stuck onto her white ceiling. The stars were special, whenever the lights were turned out the stars would glow with her solar energy being some kind of night light.

Kori entered her closet and raked around the clothes she had trying to decide on what she could wear, she scanned each piece of material until she eventually decided on a turquoise and white checked shirt that she rolled the sleeves up to reach her elbows. A pair of short light blue denim shorts which showcased her long legs once again and for her footwear she had a pair of light brown sandals and a matching hair-band with a small ribbon on top of it.

"Koriana, your boyfriend is here!" Komi yelled through the house, making Kori stop pleating her hair in a side fish tail braid and allow her cheeks to flush at how embarrassed she kept feeling.

Kori quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs to see Richard standing with a big grin on his face "Richard, Hi!" Kori exclaimed hopping into his arms and hugging him tightly; Richard chuckled and hugged her back trying to keep himself from feeling squashed by Kori's extremely strong hold.

"Hey there, ready to go?" Richard asked with Kori responding by nodding her head excitedly.

The two walked out of the front door and walked over to Richard's car; he ran over to Kori's side and opened the car door for her. She giggled and sat inside thanking him politely as always. He then ran around again and launched himself inside the car with that same grin still gracing his face. "How did you enjoy school earlier?" Kori asked politely opening up a conversation.

"It sucked…a lot…please, please, please don't leave me alone for school like that ever again. I seriously don't think I've ever considered throwing a teacher out of the classroom window before today" Richard said making Kori laugh lightly at the thought of flying teachers and flying in general.

"I won't for a few more months" Kori joked making Richard groan at the thought of hearing Vic's Cyborg invasion story again "But I will be in for school everyday until then" Kori said making Richard's mood lighten.

"Well, can't I just handcuff you to me so I don't have to go by myself" Richard stated with a quick giggle escaping Kori's lips.

"I don't think teachers would appreciate you and myself being handcuffed together Richard" Kori said giggling once again, Richard could only stare at her for a few moments as they waited for the traffic light to change back to green. Her giggle was adorable in his head and he loved the way that she said his name, it sounded so perfect.

"Nothing hurts with trying" Richard joked reaching over and turning on the radio; he then reached over and pushed a small piece of hair out of Kori's eyes. He stared into her emerald orbs feeling practically hypnotized at the way her pupils dilated and the way her eyes shimmered like a star in the night sky.

"Hey asshole! Move you're blocking the mother-fucking road!" A random person in their car yelled making Kori whimper at the use of bad language.

Richard revved his engine and drove past the traffic light making a left to head in the right direction of the ice cream store, when he looked back over to Kori he saw that she had her hands on her ears and was practically rocking back and forth trying to keep the horrible words from entering her brain. "Are you okay?" Richard asked frantically, pulling over to the side walk.

Kori could feel her eyes leaking with tears "I-I am f-ff-fine" Kori stuttered holding her jaw still in attempts to keep herself from letting the tears flow, Richard felt his heart break just staring into the now watery jade eyes that he was previously hypnotized by.

Richard reached over, lifting her out of the seat, holding underneath her knees and placing her on his lap hugging her tightly whispering soft gentle words to her "Shhhh, its okay, its okay" Richard cooed in her ear as she hugged onto his chest tightly. Richard couldn't believe that she was so sensitive; he could only wonder how many times she'd heard such fowl words and had no shoulder to cry on.

But he wasn't going to complain, the girl of his dreams was sitting on his lap hugging him "Thank you" Kori whispered sniffling and reaching up to wipe her tear stained cheeks, Richard reached up for her and wiped her tears with his thumb making Kori smile at the amount of kindness he had shown her. "I apologise for being so, childish…I just cannot understand why people use such mean and hurtful words like that" Kori said as Richard nodded with her.

"Sometimes people just use those words because they feel that it gives them some form of power over the people who refuse to use it" Richard suggested as Kori blew away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Richard chuckled "Can I put you back in your seat now?" He asked jokingly.

"Apologies, I-I di-didn't me-mean t-to" Kori stuttered out nervously.

"I'm just joking" Richard said lifting her and placing her back onto her own seat "Ice cream parlour, here we come!" Richard announced grinning wildly with Kori giggling in agreement. "So how was your day?" Richard asked giving her a kind smile.

"Well, my day has been…interesting to say the least" said Kori, who let out a small giggle escape her lips at the inside joke.

"Interesting? Care to explain Kor?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well you see my sister and brother had been chased by a bear earlier…" Kori said telling half of the truth; her siblings had seen a bear…what they did to the bear was something that made Kori want to cry.

"A bear? Just where did you guys go?" Richard asked with his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Uhm I am unsure of the exact location" Kori said telling half of the truth once again. Her Uncle Galfore would park somewhere in public and the four of them would walk into the woods, then after they would fly onto a small training area around the woods.

Richard grinned with his eyebrow raised "So you were in an unknown location, running from bears? Sounds like fun" said Richard chuckling lightly.

"Oh yes, it is most fun" Kori said unaware of his sarcasm.

Richard turned the steering wheel around to the right entering the Ice Cream Parlour's parking lot, it didn't seem too crowded and it appeared to be quite deserted. Richard parked the car in one of the parking spaces, turning the engine off and hopping out of the car. Richard opened the car door and helped Kori out like a gentleman, Kori simply giggled and climbed out with her heels clicking gently on the ground "Ladies first" Richard said walking over to the entrance and opening the door for her.

Kori smiled warmly at him, walking inside with Richard following behind her "So what's your favourite ice cream flavour?" Richard asked.

"Uhm I believe I do enjoy the berries of straw the most" Kori said with her English slipping here and there.

Richard grinned at her way of saying Strawberries, he loved how naïve and adorable she was. He could only wonder where exactly she was from, but now he had a chance to talk to about all of the questions that were on his mind "I love strawberry too, but mint chocolate is the best in my mind" Richard said grinning lightly.

Kori smiled and looked around the restaurant, she felt herself become extremely shy and self conscious as she could see many people staring at her "I believe I shall try this mint you speak of" Kori said looking down at her brightly coloured green toenails.

"Well, you can have as much as you want. But be careful, you can get really painful brain-freezes" Richard said chuckling lightly at Kori's scared impression.

Kori could hear people whispering about her, she was scared if she was being honest. She reached down and nervously grabbed onto Richard's hand feeling entirely uncomfortable "R…Richa…Richard…people are looking at us…" Kori said shyly.

Richard smiled widely holding onto her hand delicately, treating her like she was as breakable as glass "Its okay Kor, don't be bothered by them." Richard said walking over to the counter.

"Hey dude, uh can I get a large twist and twirl share tub, with mint and strawberry ice cream?" Richard asked as Kori continued to look down to her feet.

"Sure dude, that'll be $6.50" The teenage boy behind the counter informed him kindly.

Kori reached over and handed him a $10 dollar bill "Thank you" Kori said making Richard stare at her with slight disbelief.

"Nu uh, you aren't paying…" Richard said shoving a bill from his hand inside Kori's small pocket in attempts to pay, she simply done the same to him smirking.

"I am not allowing you to pay my friend, you drove here so now it is my turn to pay" Kori said giggling softly, still holding his hand softly.

The same boy from behind the counter came back holding a large tub with strawberry and mint inside the tub, he also had some money in his hand, that being their change "Here ya go guys" The boy said handing the things in his hands over.

"Thanks dude" Richard said taking the things on one hand, refusing to let go of Kori's extremely soft, tanned hands.

They found a small booth at the side of the store, beside a wall-sized window "I am sorry for intruding your personal space friend, I was just very uncomfortable at the stares that we were receiving" Kori said letting go of Richard's hand to slide into the opposite side of the booth.

"It's cool Kor, don't worry about it…now let's have ourselves some ice cream huh?" Richard asked making Kori giggle and nod in response.


End file.
